stickmen_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Madd
Character Information Dr. Madd is one of the major villains in the show, first appearing as an easter egg in episode 21. He is an amazingly intelligent scientist who is responsible for the creation of many robots including LongNeck, CRAZY, Claws and the entire droid army. Dr. Madd is a master in robotics, and he has created countless devices such as teleporters, weapons, bases and vehicles. His main vehicle, that he calls the Grim Reaper, is a very large and powerful ship that has a very tough barrier. Dr. Madd says his IQ level is over 400. Dr. Madd had first appeared in Episode 21, one second after Super Jack had tossed the robots' remains into a dumpster, for a split second, Dr. Madd can be seen holding a strange device, which looks like he is about to repair LongNeck. Dr. Madd's first proper appearance was at the end of Episode 40, where he was discussing and foreshadowing the apocalypse in Season 3. Dr. Madd had created more robots to aid them, such as Claws. He had also gained a master degree in science and technology. Dr. Madd has a very vast amount of time on his hands as he has created all of his devices in under an hour. He is very intelligent and has many weapons implemented onto his body, such as a robotic arm that can turn into a metal blade. In Season 3, Dr. Madd's invasion began in Episode 43. He started the invasion by sending out his battle mechs. He destroyed several buildings and killed many people. Later in the season, many villains interfered with his plan such as Zyclic and Reverend. Soon enough, it all came down to a final battle between Dr. Madd and his robots, against Super Jack and the other protagonists. After the fight, however, Dr. Madd have given up and reset everything he had done. That included repairing the city, resurrecting all the people that had been killed including the villains, and leaving no evidence of his invasion that had not been successful. He then escaped with dignity riding his hoverboard. The protagonists however, had forgave him, but Dr. Madd says he will not forgive them for killing his friends. Powers & Abilities * Super Intelligence * Robotic Arm * Chest Beam Cannon * Night Vision * Heat Vision * Teleportation * Levitation Creations * LongNeck * CRAZY * Crazy 2.0 * Claws * Chain Trivia * Dr. Madd is the smartest character in the series. * He has many gadgets with him at all times. * He seems to give up on things very easily. * In an easter egg in Season 4, there is a secret that indicates he might return for revenge. * He is the one who killed the Killer's parents, thus making him an orphan. * Dr. Madd has an apparent 'third eye'. That is not an actual eye, it is rather a visor that can shoot plasma and scan enemies' abilities. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs